Area
Areas are places in Glory where players can to level up their character whether it is to fight wild monsters, do dungeons, fight Wild Bosses, etc. Players can begin accessing dungeons at level 5.Chapter 25 Between level 55-70, there are 75 maps. Each map has a Wild Boss and some that spawn under certain circumstances. In total, there are 20 level 70 Bosses and 8 level 75 Bosses.Chapter 649 Wild Bosses are also able to be summoned to an area through the use of a "Boss Summon" that can be received by killing a Boss or through quest rewards.Chapter 455 Green Forest (5-10) Green Forest is a leveling area for those who are levels 5-10. Players that are not level 5 or above cannot enter this leveling area's dungeon. This area consists of a single Hidden Boss.Chapter 12 It is one of Glory four large forests. It mainly contains goblins.Chapter 168 Bosses Livid Shadow Cat Hidden Bosses Midnight Phantom Cat: It has a small body and moves quickly. When it reaches Red Blood, it becomes berserk which leads to its attack speed and damage to increase.Chapter 7 It can also inflict a bleed.Chapter 8 Spider Cave (10-15) Spider Cave is a leveling area for those that are levels 10-15. The monsters, at this leveling area, are mainly spiders. Monsters Poisonous Spider: A monster that fights at close range by leaping at the opponent, attempting to poison them. Web-Shooting Spider: A monster that fights from a long-distance shooting spider webs.Chapter 13 Bosses First Boss: The boss is either a poisonous or a web-shooting spider. Before it appears, players are able to hear a shriek. The boss is three times as large as a normal spider and is easier to hit than the Phantom Midnight Cat. It speed is similar to a normal player's speed. * If the boss is poisonous, a purple mist appears that fills a large range. Low grade antidotes do not work to cure the poison.Chapter 14 * If the boss is a web-shooting boss, it would attack at long range and jump around the area. Second Boss: Depending on what the First Boss was, the second Boss would be the other type of Boss. Spider Lord: The final boss of the cave that employed both poisonous and web-shooting attacks. It is twice the size of the other two bosses.Chapter 15 Hidden Bosses Spider Emperor: It spawns eight spider eggs, a process which cannot be interrupted. When bitten by these spiders, the player enters a paralyzed state for 3 seconds and invincibility from incoming damage. When it reaches red blood, it gains Super Armor. Spider Elite Spider Warrior Skeleton Graveyard (15-20) Skeleton Graveyard is a leveling area for those that are levels 15-20. The monsters, at this area, are mainly composed of those that are from the undead category. During the dungeon, skeletons will randomly pop up. Unlike previously, alerts of the Hidden Bosses do not appear. In this area, bleed effects do not come into play since skeletons do not bleed.Chapter 28 Hidden Bosses Skeleton Warrior: It uses an old sword that has a large attack range. If the buckle of the Skeleton Warrior is hit 24 times, it drops a saber. When it is knocked down, it creates a 360-degree shockwave when attempting to stand up again.Chapter 27 Skeleton Mage Skeleton King Frost Forest (20-25) Frost Forest is a leveling area for those that are levels 20-25. The monsters, at this leveling area, are mainly goblins and wolves. It is one of Glory's four large forests. Bosses Goblin Patrol Guard: The first boss of the Frost Forest Dungeon. Goblin Emperor Frost Thain: He is the final boss of the Frost Forest Dungeon. Frost Thain has a smaller nose than other goblins and has a sky blue skin color. He wields an Ice Blade in his right hand that is the size of his body. His attack range is farther than what a player can see which is why he has a few special attacks. He has also a reaction speed that is twice as fast as what a normal goblin has. When he reaches [[Terminology|R'ed Blood']], Frost Thain gains Super Armor and cast speed increased. * Teleport: It involves him chanting and pointing to the spot where it would teleport. * Ice Whirlwind: It has no target and could be deadly to a party that surrounds and attacks him.Chapter 39 Hidden Bosses White Wolf White Witch: The strongest hidden boss of the dungeon, and proficient in ice elemental magic. Wild Bosses Goblin Merchant Lorraine: He has green skin from head to toe and carries a massive backpack on his back. He will occasionally pull items from this bag and use them to attack. * Firecracker * Grenade * Molotov Cocktail * Brick * Wine Bottle Boneyard (23-26/7) Boneyard is a leveling area for those that are levels 23-26. The dungeon itself is level 23-27. The area is filled with coffins, damaged graves, some weeds, and dead trees.Chapter 61Chapter 57 Monsters Zombies Skeletons: They calcify after death and turn to stone. Bosses Zombie Bailey: The second Boss of the Boneyard Dungeon. His movement speed is slow but deals a lot of damageChapter 44.2 Hidden Bosses Vampire Knight Logue: One of the rarest Hidden Bosses in Boneyard. He wears average-sized black knight armor with a shield that has a bat symbol on it. He has a pale face with blood-red eyes. When he swings his cloaks, he disappears and bats appear that bite a player in range, sucking their health away.Chapter 111 If there are no players in range, the bats will circle around and revert back to Vampire Knight Logue's appearance. The player that is bitten becomes the aggro target. If the aggro target is hit by him, he gains health back equal to the percentage of damage dealt.Chapter 112 When he turned enraged, old targets for healing would not be replaced. This means that where previously only 1 player would become the target, everyone can be the target at the same time.Chapter 113 Wild Bosses Blood Gunner Yagg: He wears white, leather armor with an ash-colored face that shows no expressions. He holds a revolver in his hands.Chapter 68 * Quick Recover: A roll + swift run maneuver that allows the player to recover after being thrown to the ground unless they are hit by an attack that negates it.Chapter 63 * Undead Legion Summon: When he becomes Enraged, he begins to glow bright red and begins to shout. This leads him to summon zombies and skeletons that are proportionate to the number of players within his aggro range (group leaders represent the number of players within their group). The summoned monsters had a reset aggro counter, thus attacking any player they see. ** This attack happens when he is hit by a 200 attack combo, Red Blood state (10% health), and when he has 5% health.Chapter 66 * Random Firing: He enters horse stance (two hands crosses over his chest) and begins to shoot randomly with the chain firing being faster than that of a machine gun. Due to it being a skill, reloading is not necessary. Desolate Lands (28-30) Desolate Lands is a leveling area for those in range of levels 28-30. The dungeon of this area consists of an abandoned castle that is used a temporary hideout by a group of bandits.Chapter 150 Monsters Bandits Bosses Toya: The final Boss of the Desolate Lands Dungeon. He consists of many skills from many classes with no fixed attack pattern, similar to an Unspecialized. His appearance consists of a dark red leather jacket, a chain around his waist and hair consisting of multiple colors. When he reaches red blood status, his attack speed and cast time increase.Chapter 160Chapter 161 Line Canyon (30-33) Line Canyon is a leveling area for those that are levels 30-33. The area contains a mountain that if a player were to fall from it, they would die. Hidden Bosses Illusion Swordmaster Ahong: He is the most difficult boss in the dungeon. His backstory is that he is escaping pursuit and hiding in Line Canyon, so he treats intruding players as enemies. His skills are a combination of the Berserker and Blade Master classes. Although he is right-handed, this hidden boss is known to use a left-handed blade to sneak attack players. He has no specific spawn point, so there is a chance that he can ambush players.Chapter 188 With red hair and red eyes, he also wears all red. His eyes turn redder, which is a sign that he is growing stronger. His skills are stronger than the same skill from players. At red blood, this hidden boss uses Shadow Steps to create five real copies to fight each member of the dungeon party.Chapter 190 Later, these five copies gradually merge back into one, which creates an opportunity for players to focus attacks onto the vulnerable hidden boss.Chapter 192 Wild Bosses Cliff Ronin Alpine: The strongest monster at this leveling area. His appearance consists of a black gown and a katana which has the range of a broadsword and the speed of a taichi.Chapter 224 He uses different skills from each of the swordsman sub-classes. When he becomes enraged, his stats are buffed and he gains Super Armor. Fire Forest (34-36) Fire Forest is a leveling area for those that are levels 34-36. It is one of Glory's four large forests. It mainly contains goblins. Wild Bosses Fire Witch Cashew: Fire Witch Cashew is a fire witch that is proficient with fire elemental attacks. She carries a very long staff that has a rune the shape of a flame as the head. She can give goblins fire chasers. Whenever she attacks, a red glow appears around her. * Meteor Shower: Her AoE attack that causes everything to go into flames. This attack becomes known when a fiery aura begins to shoot outwards. * Mobile Cast: An Elementalist passive skill that allows the user to cast spells while moving.Chapter 169 Sin City (37-39) Gloom Forest is a leveling area for those that are levels 37-39. The sky, of this leveling area, is dense and dark with mild rain. The ability to see in this area is difficult due to it being filled with fog and rain. There would be thunder flashing from the sky. There are many buildings and streets, and players are allowed to be on the rooftop of the buildingsChapter 265 The area contains a noisy background as well. There is also a clock tower where it is possible to reach the top of but is difficult to do.Chapter 282 The dungeon entrance is the outside of a prison.Chapter 382 Monsters Sin City Resident: A monster that wields a dagger that stabs forward. They tend to do sneak attacks and are extremely hostile while also containing a big aggro range. The appearance of each of these individuals are different as they are computer-generated. Thousand Waves Lake (40-43) Thousand Waves Lake is a leveling area for those that are levels 40-43. It has a lake with blue rolling waves. Strong monsters like to walk around the edge of the lake and Water Beasts were hidden within the lake. The middle of the lake consists of an island where players go if they want to do the dungeon.Chapter 365 The entrance of the dungeon is the shape of a cave.Chapter 379 The dungeon has 3 Mini-Bosses and the final Boss. After the 2nd Boss of the dungeon, it turned from land-based to water-based.Chapter 397 Monsters Amphibians: Monsters that crawl around near the shore of the lake. Water Beast: Monsters that are hidden inside the lake. Gloom Forest (44-46) Gloom Forest is a leveling area for those that are levels 44-46. It is one of Glory's four large forests. It mainly contains goblins. Much likes its name, this leveling area is gloomy, and due to the monsters hiding, it is quiet as well.Chapter 398 Scarlet Cloud Taoist Rite (50-55) Scarlet Cloud Taoist Rite is a leveling area for those that are levels 50-55. It is a Taoist location that has a red cloud as the symbol for the entrance for the area. It has the appearance of a city with many rooms. It contains a flower garden and a rock garden. The name of this areas dungeon is Scarlet Cloud Ancient Altar.Chapter 726Chapter 725 Wild Bosses Red Ribbon Janna: He mainly uses Grappler skills, as well as Striker skills.Chapter 729 Due to being a Grappler, he has an extended grab range. When he becomes Enraged, he uses Earthquake Mountain Sway.Chapter 733 When he lands, the force is equal to 30,000 catties and continues to slam, even if he misses. Anyone that is 30 units near him is thrown into the air by the quake that is cast by his slams. He also spins, 360 degrees, with his hands extending hitting anyone 30 units close.Chapter 734 When he reaches Red Blood, he has a chance to randomly use the Tornado attack.Chapter 736 Western Desert (50-55) Western Desert is a leveling area for those that are levels 50-55. Wild Bosses Aquamarine Knight: The Aquamarine Knight is a knight that rides on the back of a horse. He summons calvary with their warhorses for support who had the strength of elite monsters.Chapter 525 He normally retaliates against enemies, but takes the initiative to attack as well using Knight attacks, like charge. The farther the distance between him and his target, the stronger his charge is. He and his cavalry have strong resistance to many attacks.Chapter 526 Heshin City Sewers (50-55) Heshin City Sewers is a leveling area for those that are around level 55. It is a city facility that turned into a training ground.Chapter 646 Wild Bosses Sewer King Lookashoo: Milo Ancient Ruins (55) Milo Ancient Ruins is a leveling area for those that are around level 55. This leveling area has a lore behind it that states that a city once existed, but was destroyed a thousand years ago due to an earthquake and a volcanic explosion. Parts of the city are buried underground while the visible parts have been weathered down, thus becoming damaged. It is not a large area and does not have many monsters. In the past, the dungeon is known for its bloody reputation as a death trap for countless players.Chapter 511 The dungeon for Milo Ancient Ruins is a 100-player dungeon.Chapter 516 Chalk Town (55) Wild Bosses Evil Mayor Chalk Gale Gobi (55) Wild Bosses Buddhist Zhen Mo: A pure Battle Mage.Chapter 681 Almarshan Wild Bosses Settting Sun Hunter Rising Sky Straight (60) Wild Bosses Ocean Returner GunliyaChapter 679 Sunlight Forest Poison Fang Swamp (65) Poison Fang Swamp is a leveling area for those that are around level 65. Due to bugs hiding in the ground or in the mud, players often bring insect repellent smoke to avoid being stung by these poisonous bugs but need to be level 70 to use it. Due to these bugs, this area is the least favorite place for players to level. Monsters Poisonous Bugs: The bugs hide in the mud, unpredictable to players as they randomly pop-out. If a player is bitten by them, they have a chance to receive the "poisoned" status. They are known as "the least favorite monsters in Glory" and have topped the list for quite some time.Chapter 531 Wild Bosses Swamp Hunter Leipu: Swamp Hunter Leipu is a dual-class Boss between the Assassin and Thief class. His movements are very fast and he uses two daggers, one in an upright position, while the other is reversed.Chapter 535 Eastern Wilderness (65) Wild Bosses Wilderness Escort: He wears a large cap, a pair of boots and a corset with a tanned face that made him look like a disgraceful male. He uses skills from each of the Gunner sub-classes. Setting Sun Waterfall (70) Wild Bosses Hidden Warrior AlyanChapter 679 Bone Dragon Abyss (70) The area consists of a 10-man dungeon. The area sits in a canyon and was named due to the Wild Boss, final Dungeon Boss, and Hidden Boss were all Bone Dragons who are apparently brothers.Chapter 550 Bosses Guardian Kaiwei: Guardian Kaiwei is the first Mini-Boss of the dungeon and wields a giant axe. He is a dragon guardian and has immunity to magic status effects. He only has powerful single target attacks and doesn't consist of any strong AoE attacks.Chapter 551Chapter 552 Bone Dragon Aldton: He is the final Boss of the Bone Dragon Abyss Dungeon who once was a red dragon. Due to being a dragon, Aldton has the ability "Dragon's Might" (although it isn't as strong as other dragons since it is an undead) which requires those who fight him to have a certain level of Spirit. If the Spirit stat does not meet the required level, players will not be able to use their full strength due to being "afraid". Due to being a Final Boss, he consists of multiple attacks. * Bite: A single target attack with a range of 12 units, does a lot of damage, and can cause a level 70 bleed. Aldton lowers his head before initiating this attack. * Wing Attack: He lifts his wing and attacks. The move is easy to spot, but it is very unpredictable due to the number of ways it can be used. * Tail Attack: It can be used in numerous ways: horizontal strike (covers a wide range making it difficult to dodge), whip strike (more flexible than the horizontal strike), or as a stab (it has a quick animation and is difficult to see making it the most difficult to dodge). * Breath Attack: It covers a reserve triangle area and the area is not fixed. The duration of the starting animation depends on the size of the area where the larger the area, the longer the animation. The amount of damage it deals is the same but lowers the player's health by 50% for 10 seconds.Chapter 554 Eternal Life Spring (70) One of the seven great hundred player-raid dungeons.Chapter 619 Darkness Palace (70) A place filled with many legends and lore with a ceiling looking as distant as the sky. The area inside Darkness Palace isn't very bright and consists of many rooms and spacious hallways.Chapter 658 Wild Bosses Night Streak: A Boss that is the protector of Darkness Palace. He falls under the Assassin category in terms of class.Chapter 657 Dolaski Stadium (70) Dolaski Stadium is a leveling area for those that are around level 70. It consists of medium-size fields within large fields and small fields within a medium-sized field. There are many drains and moats, and although the pathing looks straight, there are may be holes and tunnels on the side that lead to a different location on the map. Because of this makeup, it is easy to hide in.Chapter 703 Wild Bosses Gladiator Vitalivis: A Boss that has the gear of those in the Assassin class, but wields a shield like a Knight.Chapter 695 The color of his skin is like ash and has hollow eyes. In addition to wielding a bone shield on his left hand, he wields a dagger in his right hand.Chapter 699 Midnight Inn (70) Wild Bosses Red Cloak Warlock Mirworr: A Boss that uses Warlock skills. * Shadow Arrow: A skill that can kill a player in a single shot.Chapter 740 World Tree (70) Wild Bosses Forest Guardian Vich: He wields a rifle which allows him to use any of the skills in each of the Gunner sub-classes. His gunshots are able to penetrate through multiple enemies. He is proficient in settings traps and can use Cleric skills as well which allows him to heal himself. * Poison trap: An AoE attack * Ice Explosion trap: An AoE attack that focuses on controlling the field. Although it doesn't deal much damage, it freezes those that are within range of the traps area of effect. Chapter 670 Sword Peak Ravine (70) A level 70 training area that is next to Luxuriant Mountain City. Wild Bosses Blade Master Lan Rui: A level 70 Boss that mainly uses Blade Master skills, but also uses skills from the other 3 Swordsman sub-classes as well.Chapter 580 Sighing Ravine (70) A level 70 training area with a rough terrain that makes it easy to hide.Chapter 676 Wild Bosses Swordsman Kayou Tomb in the Sky (70) Tomb in the Sky is a 100 player dungeon that is described as a moderate difficulty dungeon. The dungeon has 9 Mini-Bosses, each who protects a magic-powered engine. When all 9 engines are destroyed, the tomb falls to the ground where the Final Boss of the dungeon comes out.Chapter 561 Monsters Stone Statues: Guardians within the dungeon who use different classes. There is a total of 24 Stone Statues, with every four having the same class. They are randomly determined at the start of the dungeon.Chapter 561 Spirits: Monsters summoned by the Fourth Boss that do not have their own aggro-stat. They attack whichever player the Boss is attacking.Chapter 566 Bosses First Boss: After attempting to touch the first gear, the boss becomes active. The Boss attacks faster and more aggressively than the Stone Statues.Chapter 565 Fourth Boss: It is a Summoner that summons spirits that prioritize the life of the Boss over themselves. Whoever the Boss had aggro on, the spirits would have aggro on as well. Fifth Boss: The battle takes place on multiple stone pillars with limited space. The Boss can freely teleport to any of the stone pillars and the aggro counter for this Boss would reset when he teleports to a new pillar. Ninth Boss: The battle takes place in a watered area. It doesn't have any powerful moves.Chapter 568 Tomb Guardian Imset: The Final Boss of the dungeon. He is a big Boss, but not as huge as a dragon. If he were classified in a class, his class would be the Thief class. He contains 3 main attacks. * Imset slams his iron shovel on the ground which creates numerous cracks on the ground that creates magic waves coming out of them. This attack is an AoE attack. * Imset pierces the ground with his shovel and it begins to spin. As the ground is being removed, the light becomes emitted from the ground and louder than when he slams his shovel. * Imset digs into the ground and throws the ground into the air. The dirt that falls from this attack contain magic waves and fall down all around the Boss.Chapter 569 Hidden Bosses ??: A dark soul that resides in the dungeon. It is fought after the Final Boss is defeated. Floor Within a Floor (70) The largest dungeon in the game that allows up to 100 players to take part in.Chapter 371 North Bridge (70) North Bridge is a bridge located upstream of a river. It is one of the forgotten great roads of Glory that decayed over time, thus losing its purpose. To cross over the bridge, the players need to have skill in platforming. Wild Bosses Mage Mordak: He always spawns on the bridge, levitating, and doesn't belong to any leveling area. His appearance is that of an old man with a white beard but has a muscular body. His aggro depends on the person standing on the bridge. The longer the player was on the bridge, the longer the aggro level would be.Chapter 593 * Fireball: He shoots a fireball at the enemy.Chapter 595 Barrier Mountains (71-75) Barrier Mountains is a level 71-75 leveling area that appears in the northernmost section of the Heavenly Domain. It two small five-player dungeons, a ten-player dungeon, a twenty-player dungeon and a hundred-player dungeon.Chapter 856 Monsters Sealed Mountain Thief: A long-range/close-range monsters that contain weapons from different classes such as a Rifle, a Dagger, a Sword, a Cross or a Sheild.Chapter 858Chapter 865 Dungeon Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout A ten-person dungeon. When entering, the scenery doesn't change a lot so it seems as if the player is still at Barrier Mountains. The start of the dungeon consists of two watchtowers and the dungeon also consists of patrol groups. When the NPC is hit, they alert other NPCs which come rushing to aid the hit NPCs. = Bosses = Sealed Mountain Vanguard, Brother Wolf: He has a wide aggro range. He has a sword hanging from his belt, a gun in its holster, and his right hand clenching a two-meter-long spear. When a reaches 10% health, his battle lance breaks and he switches to his sword. When he is about to be killed, his health stops at 1%, and he pulls out his and shoots in the air, with a flare coming out.Chapter 862 * Normal attack with the spear: He swings and hits the ground with the spear, causing an immense shock wave that fills the ground with cracks. * Falling Flower Palm: It hits a wide range.Chapter 860 * Downwind Sword Slash: He raises his sword and slashes it downward, leaving a straight line. Defense Commander Sand Leopard: He has a sword in one hand and a shield in another, like a Knight. He can use healing skills, but they can be interrupted. When he enters his enraged state (10% health), the shield cracks and he grabs his sword with both hands. His eyes become red and his body glows red, much like the Berserker's Blood Awakening.Chapter 864 Tactician Snow Eagle: He has a long cloak with empty hands. When someone attempts to engage him, he pulls out his broom and flies away. If he can't pull out his broom in time, he just runs. away. He brings the players to an area with ten Sealed Mountain Thieves. When he sees that the monsters that were used to ambush are killed, he jumps on the broom again and flies away for a second time. This continues for four ambushes until the road comes to an end and Snow Eagle charges into a courtyard. In the courtyard, elite monsters rush out from different rooms in the courtyard.Chapter 866 He aggro-shares with Vice Chief Brown Bear.Chapter 867 * Magic Ray: He flicks his sleeve, with his hands hidden, making a star appear midair, shooting at the target with a streak of light. * Hail: He sweeps his broom to sweep out a cloud. This causes blue drops and snowflakes to fall from above. * Lava Flask: He waves his arm and throws the item at them. * Disperse Power: He can use disperse powder on Vice Chief Brown Bear to negate Curses and debuffs. Vice Chief Brown Bear: He is an offensive-styled boss who joins Tactician Snow Eagle in the courtyard. At first, he is asleep, but when Snow Eagle calls out to him, he wakes up and grabs his spiked steel club. He aggro-shares with Tactician Snow Eagle. His resistance to magic is negative. When Snow Eagle is killed, he enters his Enraged state where his speed is increased. When he goes from Enraged to Red Blood, he calms down and his resistance is buffed.Chapter 868 * Whirlwind Strike * Collapsing Mountain * Earth-Shattering Slash Chief Sealed Mountain Tiger: Compared to Vice Chief Brown Bear, he looks normal.He has fast movement speed. Prior to the start of the battle, he stands up from his throne and walks towards the players. He raises his hands and, what looks to be a strike, four people, focused on DPS classes, are summoned named Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Due to them being summons, they have no Red Blood or Enraged states. When he reaches Red Blood, he makes his four summons disperse and absorbs their weapons into him, making him all those classes. Chapter 869Chapter 870 * Alpha: A summoned Blade Master that uses a Lightsaber as his weapon. * Beta: A summoned Sharpshooter that uses a Revolver as his weapon. ** Downwind Sword Slash * Gamma: A summoned Striker that uses Boxing Gloves as his weapon. * Delta: A summoned Assassin that uses a Dagger as his weapon. His movement is very fast. * Teleport: An instant skill that enables Mountain Tiger to warp to a different location. * Falling Flower Palm Barrier Mountain's Snowstorm Mine A five-person dungeon. = Bosses = Head Miner Zalu: The first Boss of Snowstorm Mine that carries an oil lamp in his hands. Although initially, he looks like a Cleric, he uses a lantern and swings it; thus, using it as a flamethrower, making him the Gunner class.Chapter 873 Wild Boss Shadow Tactician Shann: A level 75 Nightwalker class Boss that uses skills across Warlock, Ninja and Assassin sub-classes. New Weir Peninsula (71-75) New Weir Peninsula is a level 71-75 leveling area that is located on the east side of the Heavenly Domain's mainland. It is a peninsula that extends from the Heavenly Domain's original coastline and is a place where pirates engage in battle. It contains a five-player dungeon, a fifty-player dungeon, and a hundred-player raid.Chapter 857 Wild Boss Ruila, Daughter of the Sea Weaving Silver Lake (71-75) Weaving Silver Lake is a level 71-75 leveling area that took apart three other areas, in the Heavenly Domain, to form this new section. It is the smallest of the six new areas. It contains a five-player dungeon and two twenty-player dungeons. Wild Boss Silver Lake Guardian Frederica: A level 75 Gunner Boss. Gray Corner (71-75) Gray Corner is a level 71-75 leveling area that is located at the southeastern location of the Heavenly Domain mainland. It is the largest of the six new areas and has the most dungeons. The area contains many species that are unordinary mixed together and is a vicious place. It contains three five-player dungeons, one ten-player dungeon, one twenty-player dungeon, one fifty-player dungeon, and one hundred-player dungeon. It is the final map for those who are rushing to level 75. Dungeons Underground Marketplace A ten-player dungeon that became a place of slaughter. The monsters located in this dungeon looked like hard-working buyers and sellers. It contains five Bosses. = Bosses = Blackhearted Peddler Niles: Although he looks like a Thief, with a ferocious appearance, he is actually a Brawler. He brings, with him, nine monsters to help him fight the players. The aggression he has seems unreasonable. * Brick BusterChapter 875 Cities Congee City Congee City, one of the major cities in Glory, is much larger than Bulls Town. Congee City is one of the first major cities that players come across. This city hosts an Exchange Market, which is an important place to buy and sell equipment after level 30.Chapter 153 Congee City is surrounded by a barren land.Chapter 195 Darkness City Chapter 664 Darkness City has a marketplace and a teleport formation.Chapter 665 Maluo City Maluo City is surrounded by level 70 leveling areas. Oak City Chapter 688 Sarke City Shadow Sword Chapter 437 Thousand Peak City A city that is a crucial defense point in the mountain even though it isn't a large area. The city contains many problems within it, existing both internally and externally. New Weir Peninsula The main city of New Weir Peninsula. Gallery Trivia * Players can only run 100-player dungeons once a week.Chapter 560 * 100-player dungeon rewards are based on the player’s progress through the dungeon. References Category:Misc